Damien
by Anti-Christ of Criticism
Summary: Lily is part of a secret operation and James just wants to get by, but when an ancient prophesy is broken and a new one arrises, they soon realise the world's fate may rest in their hands...
1. Prologue

A/N: I, the Anti-Christ of Criticism have decided to make my own Lily and James Fan fiction. All original characters are copyright to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. So I don't own them! The new characters are my own and I request they don't be used in anyone else's story without my consent. Also, I know I spelt if wrong before because I didn't actually make up my name. I just used something else and don't give me any 'yeah, I bet she did' crap. At least it's more original than Firehottie or Angelgurl.  
  
Prologue  
  
The clouds were passing overhead, letting the full moon shine across the landscape. The stench of rain still hung in the air after heavy downfall. Francis Bailey was drinking hot chocolate quietly, standing on the top of the summit of Glastonbury Tor. He shivered slightly and pulled the black cloak tightly around him. He checked his watch impatiently and glanced at the clouds overhead. It was almost daybreak.  
  
'Shit' he said, stamping his discoloured hoof on the damp grass. Claire Bostock walked slowly to his side. She too looked out over the landscape, seeing the unseen. Claire Bostock was a Clairvoyant. She had been summoned to Glastonbury Tor along with Francis and a girl called Lily Evans. Lily still hadn't turned up.  
  
'Where is the girl?' Francis asked. His deep voice was soothing to her. Francis was a centaur. He had black fur and hair, and striking yellow eyes. He hadn't always been a centaur. Once he had been richer than a king, but that was a long time ago. Frost had started to appear over the last few days. The beginning of winter was one of the reasons they were standing on top of the hill.  
  
Claire combed her hands through her dyed white blonde hair. It was cut short around her shoulders and was decorated with tiny braids and beads of all sorts of colours. She wore a white linen shirt over her skinny body and a long skirt that covered half of her shins. The skirt was decorated with the sun and moon symbols that were dyed white against the purple background. She wore no shoes on her bony feet.  
  
'The stupid girl is late! Why couldn't we have chosen Jo-Jo?' Francis stressed. Claire just rolled her eyes and lit up a cigarette from her handbag. Her old withered hands held it close to her lips as though to warm herself.  
  
'Jo-Jo's stationed with Bellatrix and Nymphadora. Don't doubt Lily's strength' the old woman said. The strong breeze in the air made her flowing skirt flap loudly. The sound of a horse whinnying crossed the plains.  
  
'I'm sorry I'm late' a young girl with red hair panted as she joined the other side of Francis.  
  
'Well, as they say it's better late than never' Francis drawled, unimpressed. Lily quickly pulled out her wand and shuddered.  
  
'Nervous?' Claire asked with a hint of a smile on her thin lips.  
  
'Never' Lily smiled. 


	2. A Duel for Thought

Chapter One – A duel For Thought  
  
Peter Pettigrew leafed through the tattered remains of the old farmhouse estate he walked across.  
  
'Now, class. Today we are going to duel as one would in a wizarding battle' Professor Chistel said. She held out her hand quickly before asking them to surrender their wands to her.  
  
'Safe battling please' she told them. 'You must learn that all duelling does not lie in advanced magic and dark arts.' Peter stuck one reasonably plump hand in the air. 'How do we win if we can't kill each other?' Other members of Professor Chistel's class giggled and snickered at him but she raised her arm to silence them.  
  
'A good question, five points to Hufflepuff' she said, scowling at students with their mouths open in protest. 'To win, your opponent must stay on the ground for ten seconds at once. Any serious injuries and points will be removed. Madame Amine is on standby near the coaches.'  
  
James and Sirius glanced at each other. They were looking forward to showing off some spells and taking down Severus in a triumphant finale. Sirius gave a short glance at Severus and quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.  
  
'Snivellus's trousers! Look at his trousers!' Sirius panted to James. James glanced over his shoulder and burst into the same quiet laughter. Severus Snape's crotch had begun to bulge.  
  
'Why don't we call him something like Bonerus anyhow? Every time Lily steps into the room it just appears. Maybe it's a birth defect?' James whispered. Sirius doubled up with laughter and started rolling on the floor. His floppy black hair covered his face very well in desperate situations like these.  
  
'Mr. Black! May I please know why you're lying on the floor?'  
  
'Stomach ache sir- I mean Miss' Sirius said. James almost fell over with laughter.  
  
'I do not find that amusing. I'll see to you two later' Professor Chistel said. She quickly pulled up her flowing robes and took everyone's wand quickly. The cold winter air bit at their skin as they waited to begin the duelling. 'The first pair to duel will be...' She quickly consulted a chart tucked under her arm before speaking again. The wand pile shuddered and two wands flew out and landed into their owners hands.  
  
'Johanna Jones and Matthew Ramsay.' The rest of the year clapped, as the Gryffindor girl and Ravenclaw Boy got ready to duel against each other.  
  
'Ready, begin.'  
  
Johanna crouched low and drew a cross in the air. The mark went bright red before disappearing. 'What's she doing?' Peter asked his friend Remus quietly. 'She's making a shield, now watch or I'll turn you into a toad.'  
  
Matthew fired a blast of water at her, which was instantly repelled by the shield. Johanna muttered something under her breath and raised her arms. The boards from the farmhouse floated up with ease and soared through the air till they were in front of her. Her purple eyes glinted. 'Oh, shi-' Matthew tried to say before being knocked in the face with a plank of wood.  
  
'One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten! Johanna Jones wins!'  
  
James clapped enthusiastically with Sirius as Johanna passed them.  
  
'Ooh, she is a saucy minx' Sirius purred.  
  
'Exactly what I was thinking, my dear Padfoot' James said.  
  
'I wonder who's next.'  
  
'Holly Tomboddy and Remus Lupin'  
  
'Go Remus!' James shouted pointlessly.  
  
'We love you Remus!' Sirius called in a high-pitched girly voice. Remus smiled at his friends but quickly ignored them and got into a duelling pose. Holly was shaking. She quickly threw the jelly-legs curse at him and missed by an inch. Remus quickly held his hands up and muttered a quick incantation. Suddenly the students were buffeted by a strong wind that lifted Holly off her feet. She shrieked as she flew ten feet back and landed in the soft grass. Remus smiled as if he felt he'd been barely challenged and walked across arena defined by a pulsing barrier. The wind had barely made him flinch.  
  
'... nine... ten! Remus Lupin is the winner' Professor Chistel commentated. Remus helped Holly up with a charming smile and led her to Madame Amine. Holly blushed deeply. The whole year cheered at the spectacular display of magic before turning back to the Professor.  
  
'The next pair will be-' the wand pile shook before two wands emerged. '- Severus Snape versus Beatrix Rowan' James elbowed Sirius in the side as he suddenly started laughing.  
  
'You could be against her next so stop laughing' he said, slightly worried. Beatrix brushed her short auburn hair behind her ears and smiled.  
  
'Serpensortia!' she barked. A long cobra coiled itself out of her wand and hid under the debris they were battling on. 'Snakes? I can handle snakes' Severus exclaimed. He quickly jumped onto a high plank and flicked his wand.  
  
'Prepare to lose, mudblood' he sneered. A bolt of energy hit Beatrix square in the chest and knocked her backwards. She flipped back and landed on one knee, panting to regain her breath.  
  
'Nobody calls me a mudblood' she hissed. 'Cardivia Delitrium!'  
  
A black crow came out of her wand and headed straight for him. Severus quickly made a shield and sat in concentrated thought to keep it hold. The bird squawked angrily before diving straight through the barrier. It hit his shoulder and tugged on his clothes. Severus grasped his wound in agony before another crow hit his other one. Then five more, ten more, all pinned into his clothes. He struggled to get loose but it seemed impossible. He gave one last shake before falling backwards into the rubble. Beatrix's cobra climbed up her leg and back into her wand as she went over to see her opponent.  
  
'Never call me a mudblood again you filthy piece of scum' she hissed and walked away. Severus let out a pressured cough and gasped for air as he felt the magic crows release him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and went out of the arena.  
  
James glanced at the scoreboard. Gryffindor 1, Hufflepuff 0, Ravenclaw 1, Slytherin 1.  
  
'This is bad' he told Sirius. Sirius nodded and flashed a grin at Peter.  
  
'Looks like you're next, Peter' he said. The round boy looked up and grimaced as he saw his wand floating above him.  
  
'The next pair will be Peter Pettigrew and Maria Curlewis' Professor Chistel said. She clasped her hands in a silent prayer that Peter would be able to pass his exam. He was a good student but lacked the confidence to actually perform the spells he was asked to do. Maria was also one of the best in Ravenclaw. Her sister; Karina was equally as good. They were twins and fought with bitter strength.  
  
'Bloody hell' Sirius exclaimed, wiping perspiration off his forehead. Peter stood opposite his opponent, shaking violently.  
  
'He looks like a human battery dildo' James exclaimed. Remus stabbed him with his elbow.  
  
'What? He does!' he protested. Remus tried to fight off a large grin.  
  
'Expelliarmus!' Peter yelled, closing his eyes and pointing his wand in any direction he could think of. The jet of red hit Maria unexpectedly and sent her flying. Her wand span out of her hand and into Peter's so fast he didn't even realise the spell had worked. He peered down at it and quickly ran over to Maria.  
  
'I think you dropped your wand' he said innocently. Maria took it and smiled at her winning opponent. 'You're an idiot, Peter. But a damn good idiot if I ever saw one' she said. She had darker skin, like her sister. They were both half Filipino, quarter Chinese and a quarter English. She took his offered hand and stood up and left the arena.  
  
Back in the crowd, James and Sirius were rolling on the floor with laughter. Remus gave a comforting smile to Peter before kicking Sirius in the shins.  
  
'Oh my lord, that was good! He just waved it around and it actually hit her! Only a Pettigrew!' James laughed manically. He thumped the ground with a clenched fist and rubbed his sides.  
  
Sirius licked his lips as a droplet of rain landed on his face. Lily Evans stood by herself away from the other girls. She stared back at him before turning away. Sirius's lips twitched in the corners. Another drop landed on his shoulder. He ignored it. Lily gave him a small smile of her own. She stood staring at him without moving and gazed at him. Rain came cascading down quickly.  
  
'Everyone back in their coaches!' Professor Chistel ordered, pointing a pale finger at the carriages. James and Peter ran quickly, flinging bits of a gelatine substance in people's hair and faces.  
  
'Whoops, sorry Karina!' Peter said, grinning like a mad man. Remus put his hand on Sirius's shoulder. 'I need to be back now, if you don't mind' he whispered in Sirius's ear. Sirius glanced back at where Lily had been standing. She had gone.  
  
Remus quickly dragged his best friend back to the waiting crowds and they quickly slipped into a carriage. James and Peter had saved Sirius and Remus a seat and were waiting with towels. Sirius quickly dried his face and patted his soggy hair before glancing out of the window. As their carriage started galloping away from the duelling site, he watched Lily get into one with her friends. She caught him staring at her and blushed.  
  
'You alright, Moony?' James asked, ignoring Sirius.  
  
'It's that time of the month' Remus replied.  
  
'You sound like those girls in Paris' Sirius joked. He brought his attention back inside the carriage. Peter was writing something in a small leatherback book. James suddenly processed what they had said and burst out. 'What? Oh, "It iz zat time of month, Zirius! I cannot svim today!" stupid Annabelle Delacour. She was a pain! How I wished she had shown me some French character' James ranted.  
  
'You wished more than that' Remus retorted. James just gave him a cheeky grin. They sat in silence for a few moments. 'Lily's half French?' Sirius suddenly said at random. James and Remus exchanged knowing glances  
  
'Where did that come from?' James asked.  
  
'Oh, nothing' Sirius wandered.  
  
'You like her!' James suddenly teased. He poked his friend's side sharply.  
  
'I do not!' Sirius said quickly  
  
'You so do! I can see it! Every time you see a girl you like, it's always "Oh, so-and-so's European?" or "Did what's-her-face go to Potions last week?"'  
  
'I so do not! Any way, why would I even like her? She hates all of us' Sirius said quickly, folding his arms tightly. He shook his soggy mane of black hair violently, soaking all of them.  
  
'I don't see what you like in her, Sirius' James went on.  
  
'She thinks she's above everyone. She's not even that pretty!'  
  
Remus, Sirius and Peter folded their arms.  
  
'What?' James asked, annoyed that they were ganging up on him. 'I don't like her!'  
  
'Your brain has been unusually slow' Remus said cruelly.  
  
'And you've been very obsessed with proving everyone else likes her' Sirius teased.  
  
'What... no! No, that's n-'  
  
'Ooh, James is in love' Sirius and Remus chorused.  
  
'Maybe there'll be a wedding!' Peter joked.  
  
'I love weddings!' Remus shouted.  
  
'Drinks all around!' Sirius exclaimed. They all fell about laughing.  
  
'You're so childish!' James said, folding his arms and sticking his nose in the air.  
  
'Anyway, I thought you were my friends! And what's with you, Moony! I thought you agreed Sirius was obsessed with her!'  
  
'Why would I like her? I have Johanna to look forward to' Sirius stated.  
  
'Jo-Jo? What about Mandy? And Daniela?' Peter said, eating a conjured sandwich.  
  
'Stop eating, Wormtail, unless you want to look like that fat juicy pig your Uncle owns' James said, quickly turning the attention off himself and on to his friend.  
  
'Maybe we could serve you on a platter or between two pieces of thick burger bread?' Peter licked his lips at the thought of it but quickly turned back to his book.  
  
'What are you writing, anyway?' Remus asked.  
  
'That was far too direct for one such as yourself, Moony!' Sirius scolded.  
  
'I'm far too inquisitive to slip such a thing as this into light conversation' Remus said.  
  
'Argh! Too many hard words! No!' James cried, rolling on the floor and covering his ears. They all laughed.  
  
'Well,' Peter said. 'For your information, I'm actually writing.'  
  
'Well done, Peter. I had no idea you could write!' Sirius mocked.  
  
'You have to start simple though; don't rush it' James joined in.  
  
'Yeah, start with A, then try B and see how it goes. Now B's a tricky one' Remus teased.  
  
'Yeah, so is F' Peter laughed, joining in.  
  
'You do know we're joking, right Wormtail?' Sirius suddenly said. Peter inside felt awful and hurt deeply but he pulled a strange, almost demented smile and nodded. James pulled a face, almost frightened but quickly stiffened it.  
  
'Right...' he dragged questionably.  
  
'So, what now for the Maurauders? We know who Sirius and James like, but what about Peter and Remus?' Sirius said as if he were narrating the moment.  
  
'I don't like Lily!' James protested but went ignored.  
  
'Well, I do have a crush on someone, but it's embarrassing' Peter said, blushing. His ears went bright pink.  
  
'Oh tell us who it is, then!' Sirius egged. Peter blushed before squeaking out a name.  
  
'What?' James asked.  
  
'Holly Tomboddy' Peter said louder.  
  
'Eh? WHAT?' James yelled, still unable to hear.  
  
'HOLLY TOMBODDY!' he shouted. Everyone stared at him, awestruck.  
  
'There's no need to shout...' Sirius said timidly.  
  
'Sorry' Peter said and returned to his writing.  
  
'Right, well what about you, Moony?'  
  
'I bet its Beatrix' James said quickly.  
  
'Shut up, Prongs' Remus retorted.  
  
'Guys, guys!' Sirius yelled over their arguing. 'Calm down! We're about to arrive.'  
  
They all stared out of the window and gazed at their home: Hogwarts.  
  
James popped a piece of everlasting chewing gum that had been stuck on a square of paper and chewed with his arms folded and a scowl darkening his face.  
  
'I don't like Lily' 


End file.
